pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Generation X (band)
Generation X (also known as Gen X) were an English punk rock band, formed on 21 November 1976 by Billy Idol, Tony James and John Towe.1 Contents hide * 1 Career ** 1.1 Rise to stardom ** 1.2 Personnel changes and break-up * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Studio albums ** 2.2 Compilation albums ** 2.3 Live albums ** 2.4 7" singles ** 2.5 12" singles/EPs * 3 See also * 4 References * 5 External links Careeredit Three members of Generation X were previously in Chelsea, along with lead singer Gene October. They soon broke away from October and selected the name Generation X (after Jane Deverson's 1965 sociology book, a copy of which was owned by Idol's mother).1 Idol switched from guitar to vocal duties, and Bob "Derwood" Andrews joined as lead guitarist after leaving the Fulham band Paradox. Generation X played their first concert on 14 December 1976 at The Roxy (becoming the first band to play at the venue).15 Towe was later replaced on drums by Mark Laff (ex-Subway Sect), to complete the 'official' line-up, before the band signed to Chrysalis Records and released their firstsingle, "Your Generation" in September, 1977.6 They played this song on Marc Bolan's afternoon variety show, Marc, that same month. This line-up of the band would remain through their first two albums, the self-titled, Generation X (1978), followed by Valley of the Dolls (1979).6 Rise to stardomedit Generation X were one of the first punk bands to appear on the BBC Television music programme Top of the Pops.7 Unlike other punk bands, Generation X ignored some of the 'rules' and 'ideals' adopted by UK punk rock bands, taking inspiration from British pop of the 1960s.8 In 1977, they covered John Lennon's "Gimme Some Truth", and in 1979 they teamed up with Ian Hunter who produced their second album, Valley of the Dolls.7 There were differences in the group's musical direction that they struggled to resolve.7 They wanted to remain true to their punk roots while pursuing a heavier rocksound.7 Internal disagreements came to a head in late 1979 during the recording of what was to have been the third Generation X album. This was released decades later as part of the Anthology boxed set under the title Sweet Revenge. Personnel changes and break-upedit In 1980, Andrews and Laff left the band (subsequently forming the post-punk band, Empire), to be replaced in Generation X by The Clash and Cowboys International's former drummer Terry Chimes, and formerChelsea guitarist James Stevenson.6 Generation X made a last stand, re-recording some of the Sweet Revenge material, as well as several new songs. With this final release, Kiss Me Deadly (1981), the band abbreviated its name to Gen X.6 Kiss Me Deadly included a version of "Dancing with Myself", first recorded as part of Sweet Revenge with Andrews and Laff, and which Idol would later include on his first EP as a solo artist to kick-start his own career with ahit. Idol went on to pursue a solo career in New York, where he became a substantial pop star.9 James later formed Sigue Sigue Sputnik7 and performed with bands including The Sisters of Mercy and, much later on,Carbon/Silicon. Stevenson later joined Gene Loves Jezebel, The Cult and, more latterly, The Alarm and The International Swingers.6 Chimes rejoined The Clash.6 On 20 September 1993, during Billy Idol's No Religion Tour, Generation X had a one-time reunion performance at the Astoria Theatre in London. Discographyedit Studio albumsedit * 1978 – Generation X UK No. 29 * 1979 – Valley of the Dolls UK No. 51 * 1979 – Sweet Revenge (Unreleased until 1998, reissued in 2003 as a second disc for the Anthology.) * 1981 – Kiss Me Deadly (As "Gen X.") 610 Compilation albumsedit * 1985 – The Best of Generation X * 1990 – The Idol Generation (Australia only.) * 1991 – Perfect Hits 1975–81 * 2002 – Radio 1 Sessions * 2003 – Anthology Live albumsedit * 1999 – Live at the Paris Theatre '78 & '81 (Reissued (and edited) in 2002 as One Hundred Punks - BBC Live In Concert.) * 2003 – Live at Sheffield * 2005 – Live 7" singlesedit * 1977 – "Your Generation" b/w "Day by Day" UK No. 36 * 1977 – "Wild Youth" b/w "Wild Dub" UK * 1978 – "Ready Steady Go" b/w "No No No" UK No. 47 * 1978 – "King Rocker" b/w "Gimme Some Truth" UK No. 11 (released in five various album covers.) * 1979 – "Valley of the Dolls" b/w "Shakin' All Over" UK No. 23 * 1979 – "Friday's Angels" b/w "Trying for Kicks" / "This Heat" UK No. 62 * 1980 – "Dancing with Myself" b/w "Ugly Rash" (As "Gen X.") UK No. 62 6 10 12" singles/EPsedit * 1980 – "Dancing with Myself" b/w "Loopy Dub" / "What Do You Want" (As "Gen X.") UK * 1981 – 4 EP (As "Gen X.") UK No. 60 ** "Dancing with Myself" (12" versions have an extended cut.) ** "Untouchables" ** "Rock On" ** "King Rocker" * 1981 – "Dancing with Myself" b/w "Hubble, Bubble, Toil and Dubble" (As "Billy Idol and Gen X.") US 6 Category:Bands